1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging an article, and in particular a packaging for accommodate a cover to a communication terminal and a keymat such a cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
Packaging for communication terminal covers have previously consisted of two separate plastic parts, wherein between the cover has been held. From cost and production view is it not very efficient to have several parts in the packaging. In the two prior art document U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,415 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,784 has this been considered and the two parts have been become one part solving the same problem. Both document U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,415 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,784 shows a packaging for an article that include a back cardboard sheet and a front cardboard sheet, which are sandwiched together. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,784 further describes that the packaging includes an insert that is accommodated to and holds the packed article.